A Fateful Sweet Sixteen: Cursed
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: It's Aya and Aki Mikage's sixteenth birthday, and all is not well. They learn of a curse that's been put upon them, and Aki makes a deep confession. With nowhere left to turn, Aya is helped by someone whom she never really thought much of until now.
1. His confession

_Aya sighed and looked down at her dinner. It was left-over stew. She swirled around her spoon in it until it became a repulsive grayish brown lumpy, gross blob. _

_Aki, her twin brother, put his hand on her shoulder and said "Come on Sis, cheer up. We turn sixteen tommarow!" _

_Aya set aside the mushy mess, "I know but...Aki, have you noticed how boring our lives are? I mean everyday all we do is go to school and come home. Nothing interesting ever happens, we've never had anything exciting happen, heck I don't even have a boyfriend."_

_Aki's smile faded from his soft face, "Sometimes Aya," he looked at her seriously "it's better that way."_

_Aki saw Aya's look of confusion and replied smiling "You must be too stupid to understand." _

_Aya hit him over the head with a pillow, laughing._

_Aya felt a little relieved of her depression when she realized Aki will be with her. He wasn't just a brother though, but a friend, the closest kind of friend anyone could have._

_Even though they fought, and argued, the two were still extremely close._

_Aya decided Aki was right, boring was better than horrible...but little did she know what fate awaited her the next day..._

**(A/N) Ahem this is your official warning. This fanfiction is much deeper and more serious than my others. It is rated M for good reasons and I'm not telling you why because it'll just ruin the story. This story is not placed before or after the real Ceres, but is put instead of. It's something else that could have happened on Aya's sixteenth birthday. The only characters that are the same are pretty much Aya, Aki, and the other Mikage's. **

"Happy birthday dork!" Aya awoke to her brother yelling at her.

"Aki, there's no school today, can't you let me sleep in?" she whined.

"Nope" he said exitedly "Not when I have presents awaiting me."

Aya jumped up at the word presents. She stumbled out of her bed, ready to get changed, when she realized she must have fallen asleep in her school uniform.

"I'll change later." she said aloud leading the way to the family room. She and Aki sat down on the couch.

"Morning mom and dad." she said cheerfully, and greedily, waiting for her presents to come.

Her mom looked at her and quickly turned away. Aya could hear a few quiet sobs coming from her mother.

"Hey dad," Aki said concerned "what's wrong with mom?"

"Nothing." their father solemly replied.

Aki and Aya looked at eachother both confused and suspicious about what was going on.

Aya's cheerful voice broke the silence "Oh she must just be upset about her kids growing up."

_At least...that's what I hope._

Her mother wiped her face and looked back at the twins "This year you will only get one present."

"EACH!" Aya and Aki cried out in unison.

"No," their father replied "you get one for the two of you. It's a very important gift from the entire Mikage family. You will be presented with it when the rest of our family comes here for dinner tonight."

"Okay..." Aya said with a sound of disappointment in her voice "I'll go grab the present I got you right now Aki." Aya headed for her room.

"Yeah, I'll get yours too." he replied.

Aya went into her room and changed into a tank top and jeans. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back.

She went over to her bed and grabbed the hidden present beneath it, hoping Aki would like it.

Aya returned to the family room and saw that Aki had already returned with hers.

She handed him the small box "Here." she said.

He opened the box and pulled out the pocket watch placed inside. It was the shiniest silver Aki had ever seen. It had an interestng design on the front and when he opened it he saw something etched inside of it.

'Never forget me. Your sister, Aya'

He smiled "Thanks, this is really cool." he attached it to his belt loop and stuck it in his pocket admiring the shimmering chain as it hung.

"Oh," he said remembering Aya "here." he handed her a box slightly bigger than the one she'd given him.

Inside it had a black choker with a silver heart shaped pendant. On the back the words 'I'll always be your brother. -Aki' were neatly inscribed in the metal.

"It's gorgeous..." Aya said in amazement "and the inscription is way neater than the one I did..."

"Your handwriting always did pretty much suck." Aki joked.

Aya laughed and put the choker around her neck.

---

Aya and Aki had gone around the city just sort of wandering around wondering what the Mikage family was giving them that was so important and special.

When they returned home, their Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and other family members began arriving.

Aya swiftly went into her room and got dressed into a blue off-the-shoulder floor length dress. Everyone who was coming showed up in formal wear so Aya decided to dress up as well.

She looked in the mirror at her hair and decided to pass her time fixing it.

Aki had also gone into his own room and changed. He put on tan slacks and a white, button up shirt. He considered putting on a tie, but quickly banished the thought.

When Aya had finally come out of the room, her hair was up in a bun with small bits of hair dangling down. It was evident that before putting her long blonde hair up, she had curled it.

She looked at the faces of all her relatives, they all looked depressed and remorseful, but for what she had not known yet.

"Aki, Aya." Their grandfather called them over to the table. "Come here."

The walked over to the table where nothing but a scroll and a box sat. Soon all the others gathered around them.

"Aki, pick up that scroll and read it please."

Aki slowly unrolled it as he recognized its age and carefully held it as he read "When the two mirorred children reach their seventeenth year, their Mikage blood will become pure and their true power released..."

Aki paused when he realized what it meant. "That's enough Aki." his grandfather said. "Do you two understand? You are the perfect mikage's. pure of blood and shall spawn the perfect Mikage line, and we shall have the most powerful family in Japan. Your true power wll soon manifest."

"True power...?" Aya echoed.

"We do not know exactly what it means by that, but we do know that you two shall bring upon a powerful family line."

Aki's face went pale, but Aya still questioned.

"But wont your precious bloodline be destroyed by whomever we may marry...?" Aya's eyes filled with sadness when she realized what ws happening "Oh gawd..." she whispered.

"Yes, some may call inbreeding disgusting but in order to let the Mikage power reach it's greatest potential we must-"

"I don't give a freaking hell about it!" Aya screamed at the top of her lungs, making her voice hoarse. "You wont...WONT make me and Aki do this...you can't! Bastards!" She screamed again as tears rapidly flowed from her face. Suddenly her grandfather was gushing blood. It drpped all over and he coughed up even more. His entire body began trembling but everyone's eyes were on Aya.

Her face shone with an incredible light and her body floated above the ground. Suddenly her grandfather was released from his pain as she returned to normal.

Quickly before anyone else could possibly do anything Aki grabbed Aya by the wrist and dragged her into his room.

"Aki," Aya cried even harder "I can't believe I can do that? Did you see what I did...I...I didn't even mean to. That must be the power the damn legend was talking about..."

"The powers aren't the scariest part Aya." Aki said calmly.

"I know!" she began freaking out again "Now the want us to produce a bunch of kids for the 'perfect Mikage lineage', how bogus is that? I mean, we can't be married, that's just wrong."

"Aya...the scariest part isn't that..." Aya's face turned from angry and scared to the most horrified expression ever "it's that when they said that you would be mine...something inside me...wanted that."

**(A/N) Don't worry it's not ending like this...just the chapter is. You know, there really need to be more Ceres fanfictions out there...review and please no flames, I don't take them well...**


	2. A bloody embrace

**(A/N) That last chapter was sorta...odd...but whatever I didn't get many reviews but I don't care I'll keep moving forward... :) **

"Oh my gosh...Aki..." Aya was in astonishment at her brothers confession. "What ... do you mean?"

"Look," he said remaining calm "it's not like I lust you or anything nasty like that..." he paused.

"I just lo-...love...you." he pushed the words out of his throat with force. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh gawd." Aya said still taking all of this in. "Oh my gawd...I...this...is wrong...so..." she burst into tears yet again.

"Sorry, I just...had to tell you okay?" he said trying to calm her.

"Aki! Why is all this happening?" she screamed as she slowly walked over to the wall, using it as a balance to keep her from falling over. "Aki...I...love you as a brother...but not..." her voice faded.

"I know, it's all right, I can deal." he said trying to sound optomistic.

Suddenly the door had been beaten down.

"What the-" Aki looked over to see his cousin Kagami glaring at them.

"Look, all we want from you is the damn reproduction okay. Perfect Mikage's." he said menacingly "It's gandfathers wishes...and ours."

"Hell no!" Aki screamed as a bright light emitted from his hands. The light had a force which pushed Kagami and several others to the ground.

"Was that" Aki astonishingly looks at his own hands "power coming from...from me?"

Suddenly everything went black. And the last thing he heard was Aya crying out "Please forgive me!"

---

"Aki?" Aya said as she tried to wriggle out of the ropes that bound her to a chair. "They tried to drug me! Like they did you, ya know how you blacked out, but it didn't work. I don't know why but for some reason I wasn't susceptable to it."

Aki's eyes shone. They were a bright purple.

"A...ki?" Aya was worried. She looked around to everyone else in the room who didn't seem to notice that Aki wasn't tied up...or that he existed for that matter. "What's going on...?"

"Here,let's go." Aki untied her and grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her away.

"Aki? Ow. What're you doing...that hurts." He had took her into her room and locked the door "What is going on? Are you okay?" She backed a bit away from him, his eyes penatrating her with an evil glare.

"Aya." he said sternly "I love you." He said it again. But this time was different, there was no feeling, no emotion, no trace of any happiness, sadness or anything in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I-" Aya started but was soon silenced by the feeling of cold lips pressed against her own.

She froze for a second and pushed him away "Aki! What's wrong with you! You said you wouldn't..."

Aki let out a cold merciless laugh "Who cares what I said before."

He placed his hand on her leg. Aya slapped him across the face. "You're not my brother!"

"Sure I am. Don't I look just like your precious Aki?"

She backed up further and ran into her bed.

"Perfect." he whispered as he lunged at her.

"Aki!" She screamed as he pushed her onto the bed and moved his hand up her skirt. "DAMN YOU!" she yelled making her voice crack. She swiped her nails across his cheek.

He laughed as the blood trickled down his cheek. "Painful for you isn't it Aki?"

Aya shot her glance around the room searching desperately for her brother.

"He's here you foolish bitch." He jumped on her completely holding her down to where she couldn't move.

"He knows everything that's going on, he's watching from inside me. He feels all this pain. He was quite easy for us to overcome, especially since he already loved you to begin with"

"Bastard!" She said weakly as she felt her lungs being squashed.

He pushed his body down on her further. "You know, you're going to have to give in sooner or later."

"He...lp...me...Aki.." she slowly said before passing out.

"Fool." he said as he started taking off her dress "We will create the perfect child."

----

Aya woke up to find her self in the nude laying on her bed alone.

"Oh my..." everything that happened before she passed out raced through her mind "I...Aki he and I..."

Suddenly she could here her brothers voice faintly coming out from the other side of her door.

She wrapped herself in a blanket and pressed her ear against the door.

"My own family incapacitating me like that. To hell with you. I wont let you have things your own way."

Aya opened the door realizing her brother was back to normal, "Aki!" she yelled to him.

"Aya..." he said his eyes were filled with sadness "I will never let them hurt you like that again."

He walked toward the kitchen, everyone's eyes watching him wondering what he'd do next.

Aya almost ran after him, but her returned with a knife in his hand.

"Aya, I'm truely sorry." he said.

"No!" she ran to him and embraced him "It's not your fault, it's mine for passing out like that."

"Aya..." he said softly hugging her back "It is neither of our faults, but I wont let them hurt you."

He gently pushed her aside and plunged the knife into his heart as he said goodbye.

He took his last breath, as Aya grabbed him and whispered in his ear "I'll always be your sister. Goodbye."

Aya clutched his body to hers. The blood that flowed from him continued to pour out as did her tears.

"Sorry to break up the bloody love scene" Kagami sneered "but we still must do something about you."

"N-no!" Aya cried out and began running. She ran and ran until she was upstairs by the highest window. She could hear the calls of those quickly approaching her. She had to decide what to do. She took the chance.

Aya jumped out the window awaiting her fateful death.

When she closed her eyes she could hear a voice call out "Who...what the...?" and suddenly she had stopped falling. But instead of ending up a blood stain on the sidewalk, she was in the arms of Yuuhi Aogiri.

"Yuu...hi?" she fazily looked at her saivors face.

"Mikage! Aya Mikage? What the hell are you doing?" her fellow classmate demanded.

She became limp in his arms.

"Oh gawd!" he cried out "She's fainted."

He could here voices above screaming out angry things at Aya.

Yuuhi ran. He ran as fast as he could, it's all he could think to do.

He took backstreets and went the long way home. He knew they must've been trying to folllow.

Looking behind him he made the final sprint for his house and ran inside wondering what the hell to do next

**(A?N) Sorry i'm leavin it off there...so did it get better? i hope so, anyway,don't worry,it's not the end. Just review...I'll update...real soon! (probably tommarow or today)**


	3. Be strong

**(A/N) I told you I'd update soon. Anyway, here it is. **

He hadn't known quite what to do. He didn't really know Aya well. He just sort of...well admired from a distance. Though he would never admit that.

Both Yuuhi's sister and maidservant were absent and he had expected to spend the night alone. He looked at his watch. Nine o'clock. So much for his brisk evening walk.

He locked the doors, then sat down next to Aya on the couch he'd laid her on, to catch his breath.

---

Aya woke up and looked around remembering what had happened the previous day. She found herself fully dressed and wrapped in a blanket. She got up to search her surroundings.

"Aya?" Yuuhi said softly.

"Oh Yuuhi." Aya turned around "Where are we?"

"My house. My sister-in-law isn't home, so we're alone. I put some clothes on you cuz you looked cold." He said turning away blushing.

Aya was touched by this act of kindness and a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time had overcome her and she embraced Yuuhi.

He uneasily turned back around to face her. "I...I mean...what happened?"

She held him tightly as she slowly retold her tragic tale.

"I'm sorry Aya...I...wish I could help you." he said hesitantly.

"You did..." she said faintly smiling "when I had nowhere left to turn, noone left to hang onto,...you appeared."

---

It was the day that they were to return to school. It had been almost a week they had taken off to recoperate from the traumatic events.

Aya was now living with Yuuhi and his family and she was starting to gain back her cheerfulness.

When they had gotten to school people crowded them.

"Hey you know, you wer both out for a long time!" a student called.

"We heard what happened to Aki, Aya, Yuuhi shouldn't be your escape from problems." a girl taunted.

Aya and Yuuhi kept walking.

"Aya..." Yuuhi whispered.

"Don't worry," she whispered back "I'll be strong for Aki."

**(A/N) Yeah that's the end...I'm thinking about doing a sequel (even though I didn't get very many reviews)**

**Oh well I don't care, I'll do it anyway just because. :)**


End file.
